Broken Heart, Open Arms
by brindled soul
Summary: My aftermath to the disasterous Kim & Kerry elevator scene
1. From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart

AUTHOR: TheGothicWeaver  
  
EMAIL:   
  
CATEGORY: Kim & Kerry  
  
RATING: PG (Possible NC- 17 sequel)  
  
SPOILERS: none  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ya'll know how it goes. They aren't mine, and neither are the songs. The song, From the Bottom of My Broken Heart, belongs to Britney Spears and Open Arms belongs to Collin Raye. Kim & Kerry belong to NBC, Amblin entertainment, Constant C productions, Warner Brothers television, Michael Chrichton, and John Wells (Thank them folks, cause without them, Kim, Kerry, nor ER would exist!)  
  
SUMMARY: The words crossing through Kerry's head after those elevator doors closed. Now this isn't how it actually went, but it's how I would've written it. Curse that storyline!  
  
The doors close, Kim is gone. Kerry is left standing there, broken, scared, and completely alone. This is what is crossing through her mind as she walks into the psych lounge, slumps against the wall, and cries.  
  
Never look back we said.  
  
How was I supposed to know I'd miss you so?  
  
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind, where do I go  
  
and you didn't hear all my joy through my tears  
  
all my harms through my fears, did you know?  
  
Still I miss you somehow  
  
'I miss Kim, I am lonely, I don't know where to go, I am scared out of my wits, and I might have just lost the love of my life for good. What do I do now? Think Weaver, think.'  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know?  
  
You were my first love.  
  
You were my true love.  
  
From the first kisses,  
  
to the very last rose  
  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
  
even though time may find me somebody new.  
  
You were my real love  
  
I never knew love.  
  
Till there was you  
  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
  
'I will not let my heart break again? I am strong. Strong, but hopelessly in love with a woman who just walked away from me.'  
  
Baby I said please stay?  
  
Give our love a chance for one more day.  
  
We could have worked things out?  
  
Taking time is what love's all about.  
  
'Yes Kim, please stay, please give me more time. We can work this out, just give it some time? please.'  
  
But you put a dart,  
  
through my dreams, through my heart?  
  
And I'm back where I started again.  
  
Never thought it would end?  
  
'It's not going to end, and I won't go back to where I started. Not if I can help it.'  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know?  
  
You were my first love.  
  
You were my true love.  
  
From the first kisses,  
  
to the very last rose  
  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
  
even though time may find me somebody new.  
  
You were my real love  
  
I never knew love.  
  
Till there was you  
  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
  
'Broken hearted is an understatement.'  
  
You promised yourself,  
  
But to somebody else?  
  
And you made it so perfectly clear.  
  
Still I wish you were here?  
  
'Yes, why aren't you here Kim? I want you here. I want to be safe in your arms again.'  
  
From the bottom of my broken heart  
  
there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know?  
  
You were my first love.  
  
You were my true love.  
  
From the first kisses,  
  
to the very last rose  
  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
  
even though time may find me somebody new.  
  
You were my real love  
  
I never knew love.  
  
Till there was you  
  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
  
'My heart is broken, and it'll stay that way for every second my beloved Kim is gone'  
  
Never look back we said?  
  
How was I supposed to know I'd miss you so?  
  
'I miss her already. I am not going to lose another love to my damn selfishness. I am going after her? End of story.' 


	2. Into Her Open Arms

Kerry walks out of the psych lounge, and heads for where she knew Kim was going. The ER. She gets into the elevator that her lover left in just minutes ago and pushes the ever- familiar button to the floor of the ER. When the elevator doors open and steps out into the wild world she has been accustomed to for the last 8 years, she gazes around, hoping to see the leggy blonde, but nothing remotely equivalent is insight. She quickly makes her way over to Randi. "Hey Dr. Weaver. Oh, you don't look too good. What's wrong with you?" Randi said. "Randi, don't even ask. Have you seen Dr. Legaspi?" Kerry asked frantically. "Yeah sure, cute, tall, leggy blonde, unbelievably sexy?" "Randi!" "Oh sorry, she went into the on- call room a minute ago, she looked pretty damn upset. I'm pretty sure she was crying." Randi said, practically dying of curiosity. "Curiosity killed the cat you know?" "Shut up Randi." Kerry said angrily as she walked as fast as her legs could carry her to the on- call room.  
  
Kerry opened the door quietly. When she stepped inside she heard quiet sobbing. "Kim?" Kerry asked quietly. "I thought I told you to go back to your life." Kim said somewhat angrily through her stifled cries. "You did, and I have. Kim you are my life. No-one has even cared of loved me they way you do. Everyone has always used me. I love you Kim. You are the one person I know that I can go home to after a long day at work, and are just able to talk to. When we make love, when we kiss, or even when I am in your arms, it is like I am floating. It's like we are the only two people around. Its heaven and I never want it to end. I will do anything Kim, anything. I know that I hurt you. Not only did I fail you as a lover, but also I failed you as a colleague to. I never meant to hurt you, I was just scared, and I still am. But please, Kim, Give me one more chance, please. I never want to have to wake up without you in my life, ever. I love you." Kerry said as she finally let the tears pour out of her eyes. "Wow, I can't believe you just said that. I love you too, and I will give you a second chance, but I want to take it slow. OK? I didn't ever want to force you to come out or anything. This whole Shannon Wallace thing really screwed that up though. And I am really trying my best not to do this, but I can't resist. Get over here you?" Kim said as Kerry obeyed and walked towards her. Kerry stepped into Kim's welcoming embrace. She looked up at Kim, and put her hand on the side of Kim's face. Kim leaned down, and the two shared a passionate kiss. And Once again, Kerry and Kim walked back into their heaven, never to leave again.  
  
Lying beside you here in the dark  
  
Feeling your heart beat with mine  
  
Softly you whisper you're so sincere  
  
How could our love be so blind  
  
We sailed on together and drifted apart  
  
And here you are by my side  
  
So now I come to you with open arms  
  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
  
So here I am with open arms  
  
Hoping you'll see what you're love means to me  
  
Open arms  
  
Living without you living alone  
  
This empty house is so cold  
  
Wanting to hold you wanting you near  
  
How much I've wanted you home  
  
But now that you've come back  
  
Turned night into day  
  
I need you to stay  
  
So now I come to you with open arms  
  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
  
So here I am with open arms  
  
Hoping you'll see what you're love means to me  
  
Open arms 


End file.
